lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Nelson
Jasmine Nelson is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro. She is the younger sister of Brandon Nelson. Character History Goes to the high school for 8th after the middle school burns down. She is Brandon's younger sister. She gets picked on by the seniors but her brother stands up for her and they leave her alone. She shows intrest in Dave. In season 14 she starts dating him. She breaks up with him after he gets embarressed about being with her. In season 15 she begins to feel bad about herself and is found overdosing on pills. She survives and goes to counseling. In season 17 she becomes a freshman. She starts a relationship with Lucas and they plan to have sex. She has a pregnacy scare but it ends up being nothing. In season 18 she begins to get her life back together after the overdosing. In season 19 she encourages Maddie to talk to Rico, the new kid. It is revealed that her and Maddie have been best friends since the beginning of the school year. During the semester her feelings for Dave return. When Lucas overhears her talking about this to Maddie, he breaks up with her. After the school shooting, she has a hard time dealing with it and turns to self-harm, when Maddie finds out she promises to get help. After her, and Dave get back together, she tells him that her and Lucas had sex. At first he is mad at her, because she broke the promise, but he later forgives her. When she finds out Lilly and Lucas are dating she gets angry and attacks Lilly. She then gets suspended, which angers her mother. Her mother says that Dave is a bad influence and she doesn't want Jasmine to see him again. She then sends a text to Dave to try to break Jasmine and Dave up, but it doesn't work after Maddie talks to Jasmine. After she gets back from suspension, her and Dave continue to date by sneaking around. After her mother catches them she pulls Jasmine out of Lake Munro, and Jasmine tells her mom that her and Lucas had sex. Her mom puts the blame on Dave, saying that he made Jasmine have those thoughts. Her and Dave break up after her mom puts her in an all-girls private school. In season 20, she shows up at Dave's house having run away from home. Dave's mother calls her mother and she gets taken back home. Later, she returns to Lake Munro, with strict orders from her mother to stay away from Dave. She ends up getting help from Maddie, she gets away from her mother, and moves in with Maddie. Although her and Dave are friends they did not get back together. In season 21, she begins to flirt with Luke, which makes Dave jealous. Later, she confesses to Maddie that she has real feelings for Luke, and Maddie convinces her to ask Luke out. She does and he says yes. Luke comes over to Jasmine's new house and they talk and watch a movie. When Rico and Maddie come home, Jasmine suggests that her and Luke leave to give the other two privacy. Maddie says they don't have to, but Jasmine leaves anyway. The two go to a restaurant and have coffee, when the place gets robbed. Two men, with guns, tell everyone to get under a table. Luke has flashbacks of the school shooting, and protects Jasmine. When the gunman leave, they police arrive and want to question everyone in the restaurant. Jasmine texts Ms. Franklin that she will be late, and the police call both their houses. Later, Luke comes out as bisexual to her, and she accepts his orientation. She later decides to break up with Luke, and it leaves him heartbroken. She then wants another boyfriend to deal with the pain, but Maddie convinces her out of that idea. In season 22, when her and Maddie go shopping, a racist sales clerk thinks she stole something from the store. After being put in the security room of that store, and having the police called, Jasmine is let go. Later, her and Maddie fight over the one female spot to the new boarding school. Realizing that their friendship is more important, they make up. Later, at a party she attends she meets Jason and she feels attracted to him. After asking him to a room, they two make out. When Jason asks if it will go further, meaning sex, Jasmine is unsure and he says that its ok. Later, the two develop feelings for each other and they begin a relationship. Later, she and Maddie try out for the cheerleading team for their junior year. Jasmine is against it at first, but agrees although she is still not interested. When they both make it, she is visibly excited and happy she made the team. In season 23, she and Dave get paired up for a project about family history. She supports Dave after he finds out about his biological father. Later, she and Dave cope in their own way after Erin's disapperance. She is seen being supportive of Dave and Maddie after their mutual break-up. Later she and Maddie plan the winter dance. Later, after Maddie becomes obsessed with Hunter, Jasmine gets angry. After a talk the two rekindle their friendship. In season 24, Jasmine becomes the victim of racial discrimination. She decides to speak out against it and starts a protest. Many students support her and join the protest. Later, she and Maddie plan their junior prom together. Maya wants to join them in planning, but she ends up trying to change all their ideas. They evanutally compromise and make it the prom all three of them want. Later, Hunter asks Jasmine for help on his promposal with Maddie. She is later seen at prom. At prom, Jason becomes jealous of her and Dave after he sees them talking secretively. She tells him there is nothing to worry about and everything is ok. In season 25, she and Maddie are excited as they begin their senior year. Later, she gets suspicious after she finds Jason sneaking around. In season 26, she tries to figure out what he is hiding. She finds out he is hiding that he goes to therapy for depression due to his sexual abuse and he was embarrased to tell her. Later, Jason asks her to prom. Later, she goes on a roadtrip with Dave, Cam, Maddie, and Olivia. Later, she is seen being supportive of Maddie's decision to break up with Hunter. She and Jason attend prom and later that night they have sex for the first time. She is last seen after graduation talking with Cam, Maddie, Dave, and Olivia about their future as people and as friends. Trivia *She has appeared in 226 episodes. *She is one of six characters to appear in at least 200 episodes. **The other five being Sammi Rose, Zach Richards, Dave Tirpack, Paul Tyler, and Haley Tirpack.